Dark as White
by Maeko-chi
Summary: Genderbender of Sion! My second story, based on No. 6 but I haven't watched it in a while and I know its not accurate. But hey, I'm making progress. Hope you like it. Second chapter's out D
1. Chapter 1

**read this!  
**

**Hello peoples! Did you miss me? I'm gonna pretend you did until I get evidence saying otherwise. I'm also gonna pretend you're outraged that I started something and never finished it.**

**I'm terribly sorry about that, honest I am.**

**I tend to start something and then get sidetracked and start something else. Without motivation(and you did give me motivation-I was just selfish) I can't go farther. But with the Amuto I really tried.**

**But life is life and theres limited time. Every chance I had to write I would end up staring at the screen, typing something then deleting it and shouting my frustration to the roof. I'm still trying but honestly, I probably won't get it out anytime soon.**

**Mmkay I love Nezumi and Sion. But I don't like yaoi, Shounen ai or boy love. What to do? Simple-genderbend that sucker and make them even more lovely. Sion's easy enough to picture as a chick. And Nezumi can put lipstick and a skirt on all he wants, I can't see him being a girl. Sowwy.**

**This has got to be one of the top couples in the history of anime and I looooove them.**

**I don't own them, however-or anything to do with them.**

**And I haven't watched/read any of them in a while now so it might not be completely accurate and I'm sorry, I'll edit it later. In case you people who are just dieing to sue something didn't get the hint-I DO NOT OWN NO. 6, Nezumi, Sion, or any other characters that came from the show/manga.**

**I do own Skylar because I needed a genderbended role and I might add more. I'll do this only once so get it in your head and don't try anything.**

**oh and caps is talking-italics is thoughts and...yeah. Not sure if I'll keep it one persons pov or not.  
**

**Also-I have very low self esteem. I am more of a critic than you could ever be on my stuff. Suggestions,creative critisism notes of where I made a mistake and things are greatly appreciated, but to bash me for no real reason-please refrain from that. I will ignore you anyway so don't bother.  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

This is the story of a girl, and two boys.

Drama is sure to follow. You have been warned.

* * *

Gunshots burst through the tense silence, pinging off metal all around as the gasps of pain kept going, the persuers just as determined and heartless. The child ducked into a tunnel and held his breath, gritting his teeth at the pain.

The bullet hadn't gone all the way through and the blood was starting to drip out.

Suddenly soldiers were in front of him.

He swore loudly and ran again, hearing them follow. The darkness didn't affect him, he was used to it. Lived in it. But the light ahead was inviting, even if it was faded from dark clouds above. Suddenly he was at the exit of the tunnel, only to have it barred up. He gripped the bars tightly, swearing yet again as he turned to glare at the men who would end his misery without a second thought.

* * *

Somewhere at the same time.

* * *

Clouds beneath her feet, flowers popping out of the white cotton ball forms. Her brain knew they weren't made of cotton, but instead water but even so-the child in her would love to just jump. Fall through them and see if it felt as good as her mind pictured it.

**"ion.."**

Dark eyes right up in her face snapped her out of the daze **"Sion are you listening? I'm talking to you!"** The girl rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled **"Ah, sorry Skylar. What was it again?"**

The other brunette frown and crossed his arms **"Just forget it. It wasn't important, I was just talking"** The girl could've sworn she saw a red hint on her life long friend's cheeks, but he turned away to fast that she figured she'd imagined it.

**"Come on, just one more class for your big head to take in and then you can daydream all you want"**

his snide, blunt tone was nothing new and Sion didn't let it phase her.

She nodded dully, and he didn't look to happy with her reaction but gave up quickly and slumped back to his desk. She watched him go.

His frame was skinny but had a good amount of muscle. He wore dark pants and a hand knit sweater, dark blue with a light zig zag over the chest. Kids were always teasing him for his style, as if their sense of it was any liked his style.

It made him seem like a housewife somehow. Sion smiled at the thought.

The next teacher walked in the room and Sion turned her eyes to the sky outside, catching a breeze running through the trees and grass, making it look like a giant green animal shivering.

The sky had gone from innocently white and puffy to menacing gray and looming over the world.

Her mind caught the teacher's warning **"Its going to be a rough storm today. Make sure you head straight home!"**

Of course, they would ignore that. Sion had a place to be as soon as she'd stop talking.

Her wish was granted, as soon enough the woman walked out and the kids began rustling around, standing and talking to one another again.

Skylar was at her desk yet again, his anger forgotten as he smiled, clasping his hands together in anticipation. **"Ne, come on Sion. Go get your bike and meet me there!"**

The girl nodded, collecting her things and rushing outside. The wind hit like a hammer, making her close her eyes a moment before opening them and smiling broadly.

She loved rain, storms, any kind of crazy weather.

It sliced through the calm everyday normalities and added a little diversity to a world where everything was perfectly planned out.

Even No. 6 leaders can't control the weather.

With these wild thoughts flowing through her veins she got on the bike and headed off.

**"Happy birthday, Sion!"** two voices cheered.

Sion beamed. This was to be expected of course.

Skyler smiled that sweet older brother smile and pulled her into a bear hug, his head on her head and buried in her hair. **"Happy birthday"** he murmered in her dark locks. After a moment of the two breathing in each others familiar smells, Skylar pulled back and smiled down. **"Thank** **you** Sion said simply. A small chuckle brought her looking over. Skylar's grandmother sat there in the wheelchair "**We've got the cake in the oven. Should be ready in just a few minutes. Would you like to open your present first?"** Sion nodded and Skylar walked off. He returned again with a box, wrapped neatly in pastels.

Sion slid her finger under the edge of the paper, opening it carefully,trying not to rip it.

He got that off and opened the lid, pulling out the contents.

A sweater like the one Skylar wore, except it was a lavender with a white zig zag. Skylar smiled" "**We made it. Well, mostly my grandmother."**

Said person pushed herself over **"Now now, don't give me all the credit. Skylar did just as much as anyperson. Do you like it, Sion?"** Sion looked up and nodded **"Yes M'am. Thank you."** She turned **"Thank you, Skylar"** she shot a smile. This time his cheeks did light up a bit but Sion didn't pay any mind and soon enough he turned away and she looked back to it and neatly folded it to put back in the box. Skylar looked at her quizzically. "I'll put it on after the cake. I don't want to get stains on it the first day" she explained.

A crash of thunder cut them from any other words and the lights flickered a bit. **"My goodness. Such awful rain"** his grandmother sighed.

Sion disagreed but said nothing. A small beeping could be heard. Skylar perked up **"Oh, that's the cake. I hope it taste as good as it smells!"**

After they ate cake the small, strange little family talked a bit until it was dark, when Sion told them she'd need to get home.

They were worried of course of her going out in that storm but she brushed them off and headed off, never knowing the next hours would change her life.

* * *

Soooooo what'd you think?

Great? Crappy? Somewhere in between? Let me know and I'll see what I can do to get more of it up, and make it more acurate :P

Its lunch time and I'm hungry so I'm getting off now. Pm me or review, if you want. Its your choice but I'd like to hear from you.

This is Liv kat of planet Earth logging off. Ja ne

Oh wait!

PS-if you can come up with some ideas for what to name this story-I'd appreciate it.

I was thinking the Rat and the Snake but then I told myself that's stupid. Still, I don't want it to be known as Random forever.


	2. Half Drowned Rat

**29/08/2012 09:19:00**

**Sorry, minna that it uploaded the same thing twice ~ took me a while to figure out what I did wrong. **

**Ok before we start I'm gonna try and put this in the nicest way I can.**

**Theres an idiot stalking my stories.**

**I'm getting reviews saying that my stories are good and to keep it up, then I'm getting messages saying I totally suck, No. 6 AND Shugo Chara suck, and why do I even bother? My writing style is pathetic! And why in the world would you ASK people to review! How selfish can you be?! Well bucko! You can't spell pathetic so that's strike one in my brain.**

**Then I go to look and see what you have that's so much better than justifies your harsh words-only to see you don't have any frickin stories.**

**You do on another account you own and can I just say-you say you've 'been doing this longer than I have' but I know 2 year olds that could kick your illiterate butt from here to mars and back-rewriting one of your stories!**

**I'm sorry my awesomesauce was to much for you-feel free to leave. Out of the goodness of my heart I've chosen not to block or report you because 1)that takes to much effort and 2) I want to see your response to this. You clearly knew how stupid you sounded, which is why you fled from the review and chickened your way over to my pm button. So if you have any pride-I dare you to say that where the world can see you. If you try to slink into my inbox again I'm going to put your name here and copy paste every bit of the trash.**

**And to answer the last of that-I have seen people threaten to leave ffdotnet if they didn't get reviews. That's perfectly fine. Perfectly normal.**

**And so what is there that says I can't ask for some advice on writing and some encouragement. Sue me. I'm stopping now before I scare of some readers.**

**Thank you, God bless ^_^**

**Mmkay, sorry about that ^^;**

**Thank you to my first reviewer The shadow flower ninja for taking time out of your day to tell me what you think. Its greatly appreciated and I was literally on my ipod at 2am, texting a friend when I hopped over and freaked out that I had a review so quick. It had me in a good mood this morning so thank you ^_^**

**I hope you like this one, I wasn't really sure whose pov I would do this one. Lots of people do Sion's, and I've seen a few Nezumi's that I really liked. So I think I'll do both, but if not I'll prob settle for Nezumi. My memory is a little hazy of the time before Sion gets a downgraded life so don't expect perfection and absolute accuracy.**

**Oh aaand I'll be changing my username to Maeko—no not the Vocaloid -.- I was using that username before I knew what vocaloid was and I'm known by it more so…yeah :3 I'm rambling aren't I?**

**Still no clue on what to name this. I got good ideas but I checked around and the one I was gonna go with is taken d: Suggestions are nice.**

**Oh well. Enjoy and for those looking to sue-check the first chapter and get a life.**

* * *

Sion rushed home, threw her bike down and bolted through the front door, leaning against it as the thunder sounded and looking down at the various colored towels she stood on. Her mother was standing on the other side of the room, the two separated by a white island, where the sink was. She looked up when she came in and smiled. It was a true smile, but there was something always missing to it. Sion had noticed when she was little, and had asked her mother about it once before.

Karan had looked off as if remembering something for a while before finally saying just to remember-but to never say- that **"this city isn't as wonderful as it is said to be"** Sion hadn't understood and after a few hours of considering, had moved on to her current homework and the strange conversation was lost in the brainiac mind.

That look had never left his mother, who-though beautiful and kind-always looked tired beyond her years.

**"Welcome back."** her mother said, bringing her back to the present **"Lock the door behind you, would you please. The door had flown open twice already."** That explained the towels. She did as told before coming over to sit at the barstool for the island. "This weather is fabulous" her mother murmured, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

Sion snuck a glance at her mother before turning to a window and looking out. She was proud she'd been raised by someone that enjoyed it as much as her.

When Sion was little her mother had brought her to stand on the front step and just look out when a storm came up. Each time it looked surprisingly different, as though no storm was the same. Sometimes the sun will still be up and to look up would be like watching tiny crystals fall to the earth. Other times it'd be late at night, or the sky would be full of clouds and darken out the day and lightning would split the sky. This one was no exception.

It felt as though Mother nature was throwing a tantrum, tossing things around and ripping things apart. The trees were being thrashed and she wondered a moment if the birds she'd seen perched there were safe, or were the fighting the winds.

She proceeded to talk to her mother a little while, before heading upstairs. Her homework was easy and she just wanted to relax.

* * *

(Nezumi pov-wish me luck)

* * *

Sirens wailed as the cars they belonged to rushed past, not bothering to stop and look behind the hedge. That hedge shifted once the enemy had left and a limping shadow revealed his self.

He glanced back to make sure they had really left.

If he had the strength to, he would've shot his ever present smirk of victory but instead he grit his teeth, clutched the right arm, just below the shoulder tight and began his way up.

The land here was steadily going up, with layers of trees where he was but fancy houses that had people tucked in tight just to his right.

The oozing red ran down his hand from the wound it protected and he felt the exhaustion overwhelm him.

_This would probably be the end._

There was no one to help him, and no reason for them either. He was losing to much blood and despite what he'd been through, this pain was becoming unbearable.

His foot caught a branch and he fell on his side, trying to protect the wounded side, right into a cold puddle. Shivering and glaring at the sky he closed his eyes. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad, but he'd hoped to go out a little better than this.

_I'm really going to die._

The words hadn't crossed his mind five seconds before a loud smacking noise came and his eyes cracked open in time to see something he'd never seen.

Through the trees there was a two story house. It looked the same as all these other top of the charts homes. There on the balcony was a girl, who was screaming her heart out, eyes closed against the rain. It could've lasted a few seconds, it seemed to last forever. The lowly sound of the moondrop 'crying' could be heard in the distance.

Wide eyed, the boys pain was suddenly unbearable as an unexplainable surge of hope met his bosom.

There was something about the scream, something that would have anyone publicly seen sent straight to a mental facility-and probably be executed if you want the truth.

Not sure how he did it but he managed to get the strength to drag himself to the house. He avoided windows, ducking under them until he was beneath the balcony. He looked up, positioned himself and glanced around to make sure no eyes were on him.

He slid his blade out and reached his arm up as high as he could. With as much force as he could muster he sent it into the house and used it to pull himself up.

When his elbow was bent as tight as it could he wrenched the blade out and swung it up, repeating the process before he could fall back. He kept his other arm limp by his side.(was I the only one wondering how he got up to the balcony? He's not Ikuto who can just jump up)

Maybe he should be glad for his emaciated form. Any more fat on his bones and he would've broken the blade right off the hilt and slid down.(for those that don't get the hint-don't try this at home. I doubt anyone outside of anime could succeed it.)

He was coming up onto the balcony. Here came the tricky part. He was positioned just on the edge of it, and if he swung himself up, he might could manage to get up there. Gritting his teeth the boy did just as he said, weaving his body back and forth until it swung back and forth. He let go when he thought was the opportune moment and found himself slung onto the desired destination. The girl hadn't noticed him so he stood there, hiding his knife and gripping the wound that poured more blood now than ever.

Wait, there!

The girl turned around, freezing in her tracks with mouth parted slightly, staring at probably a grotesque image of a boy covered in blood.

She took a small step forward. Without hesitation the boy darted up and gripped her throat, pushing her back until she hit the wall. **"Don't move."**

* * *

Maybe this was a mistake, to late now.

His hurt hand slowly went to his blade, in case she shouted out. **"Don't move"** he repeated.

But she didn't look scared. Shocked maybe, but that was the closest. Mostly it was fascination, amazement and even concern. What in the world?

Those same eyes scanned his body, seeming to analyze him and finally ending back looking into his eyes. There they stayed, kinda creeping him out but whatever. **"I'll help you"** she said suddenly.

**"I'm used to wounds like this. I'll patch you up. Can you understand me?"** The boy opened his mouth a bit to answer but was cut off by a beeping from the box on the wall. The grip on her throat tightened but she ignored it, slowly sliding her hand over without letting her eyes move. She pressed a button and a voice came through **"Sion! You opened the window didn't you?"** the woman sighed, exasperated-though there was a fondness in her tone that made it feel like she was practicing a script, not saying what she wanted. **"what am I going to do with you." "I'm sorry momma"** she said levelly, not really sounding sorry. **"Well it can't be helped. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."**

**"A-actually, Momma. I have a lot of homework and an assignment due. I'm going to eat later."**

**"Wow- The Special Course is really throwing it on you early aren't they?**

**Its your first day! Alright, I'll call you when its ready"** The screen clicked off and Sion looked at her intruder a little smugly. The boy was shocked but didn't let it show through. That was the perfect opportunity to reveal the person who had her against the wall.

Next thing he knew he was in a large closet, with one lightbulb lighting it up.

* * *

She carefully cut away the sleeve of his shirt before opening a first aid kit.

The boy decided to end the silence. **"She said you're in the Special Course."** it wasn't a question.

**"Starting next month"** she answered while spraying what he assumed to be a disinfectant. **"That's amazing. So your Iq is high."** He said, his voice a bit lighter. The girl frowned and smacked a gauze on the wood, causing him to gasp. She pouted **"are you making fun of me?"**

**"Surely not"** he said a little snidely, turning his face away to look upon the trophies that lined the walls on one side **"At two years old you probably got an A-ranking on your examination, entered the most prestigious school, and at the age of twelve, you're progressing to the Special Course. You're among the highest of the elite. "** His tone seemed to go unnoticed by the girl and he turned around to see her with a needle, a face that made it look as if she'd gotten a piece of candy, pressing up so the liquid inside spurted out a bit.

Startled he scootched back **"Hey, just what are you going to do?"**

**"Local anaesthetic"**

**"Wait a second! Numb me up and then what?"**

**"Stitches"**

**"stitches? Do you have any experience with that?"** he said, flabbergasted.

**"Of course not, I'm an Ecology major"** she said laughing a bit. **"however, I do have a basic understanding of suturing blood vessels."**

**"Understanding, huh?"** the boy said suspiciously.

The girl held out her hand for his arm.

Well its not like I have any other options. I'm pushing my luck by getting an Ecology major who has understanding.

He held out his arm, still wary.

The girl got the drug in easy enough and the boy watched her prepare while his arm lost feeling.

**"It'll go numb quickly. Just hold it there with a gauze"** she handed him the item and he did as told.

**"you're really messed up, aren't you?"**

**"huh? Why?"** The girl frowned

**"You wont even ask my name"**

The girl lightened up **"Well, I haven't told you mine either."**

**"Sion, right? Like the flower?"**

She stared at her lap, a goofy smile on her face. **"when my mother was young, she used to love the wild flowers. What about you?"**

**"Nezumi"**

**"Huh?"**

**"My name"**

**"Nezumi? That's not right.."**

**"Not right? What isn't?"**

The girl frowned and looked down.

Those eyes didn't belong to a rat. But at the same time, she tried thinking of another name for him and came up empty. It didn't fit..yet nothing else did either.

**"Alright, I'll get to stitching"** she said. He frowned at the subject change, and also at the apprehension of putting his arm in the hands of a foolish kid.

She took out the needle and squinted her eyes** "Where'd you get a wound like this?"**

**"Bullet"** he said shortly.

**"Bullet? From a gun?"**

Nezumi gave her a 'no fricking duh' face and she carried on. **"I thought only the Hunting Club was aloud to have guns"**

His sneer became a humorless smile as he chuckled darkly **"You're not to far off. Only these people hunt humans."**

Startled, Sion tried to figure out what he meant.** "I don't understand."**

**"You shouldn't. Among humans there are those who hunt and those who are hunted. In No. 6 at least"**

* * *

The storm raged on outside. Nezumi had the curtain pulled back and watched the madness.

**"You should rest here until the storm calms"**

Nezumi looked back at the speaker.

**"There's a sweater on my bed. Go ahead and change into it"** she said walking off.

Nezumi went up to the bed, held up the sweater to get a better look. Down below Sion used some machine to make hot Cocoa.

**"your taste it awful"** he said calmly.

**"Take a look at yourself before you say that stuff"** she said casting a glance.

She headed upstairs, slowly with the drinks. She got up just in time to see something that stopped her.

Nezumi was pulling the shirt on, his back was to her, and she caught a glimpse of scars on one shoulder blade before the lilac covered it up to her.

He turned and looked at her. **"What? Have you never seen a guy with no shirt?"** his tone was enough indication that she wanted to ignore it. But stubborn pride got the best. **"Of course I have. I see Skylar shirtless all the time."**

**"Oh?"** His playful grin was a red flag **"Do you know how that sounds?"** she cocked her head, he shook his and continued **"Well if that's not it then what were you gaping at?"**

This time she ignored him and placed the tray on the bed.

She handed him one and leaned against the railing. He took a big gulp, then swallowed with a content sigh and stared at it **"Tasty"**

She aknowledged the compliment with a smile and sipped her own.** "Hey, are you always like this?"**

**"huh?"**

**"Are you this defenceless with everyone? Or are all the elite kids this kind at heart?"** the bitterness became evident with each word until he glared at her. **"You can live without fear or unease"**

**"That's not—"**

**"Well if that's not then why?**"

She frowned, trapped by her words **"Its because..you're tiny and wet and looked like a girl.**

**You came in here soaked and injured and looked like you'd fall over at any second! And also.."**

**"and?"**

**"I don't know"** she said looking down with a trouble expression that could've been comical.

The answer startled the boy but also satisfied him as he stared at the drink. **"Thank you"**

Downstairs a three beep sequence went off, repeating twice before the person caught it.

A computer screen popped out of the white and black stripe bracelet, outlined pink. **"Earlier this morning, near Lost Town area, Prisoner VC103221 escaped while being transferred to West Block Correctional Facility."** It pulled up a full body image of a boy with raven hair, pale skin and beautiful deadly eyes. **"He is suspected to have fled in the direction of Chronos and a designated area has been marked for restricted entry."**

The woman stared tiredly at the screen before clicking two buttons. **"Reply Acknowledged"** a voice chimed and the screen faded. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes only to open them as the door slid open.** "Have you finished your report?" "Oh, no. Not yet"**

**"There's a message from the Safety Bureau. Be sure to reply to it."**

**"Okay."** Sion clicked the button and the same screen showed up on her wrist. Her eyes widened at the familiar face she saw, but kept her reaction to a minimum so as not to draw her mother's attention. **"VC.."**

**"I wonder what he did? He's so young. But he has a VC chip inside him, so the search system will have him found soon."** She said, stirring the food that needed reheating. **"Come on, dinner's ready"**

"..what's wrong, Sion?"

Snapped out of her thoughts she jolted and looked over, then down** "Huh? Oh..its nothing."**

**"Hey..mom?"**

* * *

The door slid open and silver eyes turned to look down. **"Don't turn on the light."** He commanded, right before the person did just that. She shut the door into the shadows **"I can't see anything"**

**"You don't have to."**

He chuckled at the girl, feeling her way to the stairs. **"You can't even freely walk around your own room?"**

**"Forgive me, I'm not nocturnal. You can move around in the dark?"**

The boy closed his eyes and turned his head up **"I'm a rat after all! Of course I see in the dark"**

**"VC103221."**

The boy looked down, keeping his emotions level.

**"It was on the news"**

Nezumi lowered his head, he should've known.

**"You're pretty famous, huh?"**

His head shot up and he leaned in **"The real thing is much better, isn't it?"** he hand formed a claw, ready to grab anything he could use to fight his way out.

The girl placed the tray on the bed.** "I brought you some stew and cherry cake"** she said with a smile.

The boy froze, completely dumbfounded, before assuming his former pose, sitting on the bed staring at the strange girl. **"Is it all right?"**

**"Of course"** she said without hesitation, pushing the tray at him more. **"I told mom my report was giving me trouble, so I'd eat in my room."**

He smiled, then even let out a chuckle before taking the tray "It smells great."

**"my moms a really good cook"** she said proudly as he bit into the cake-desert first. **"Mm, its delicious."**

The girl stared down.** "Will you be able to escape?"**

**"Of course"**

**"But the VC chip.."**

**"Its still inside me."**

**"Then-"** she turned around.

**"Don't worry about it. That toy of a chip has long since been useless."**

**"toy.. chip.."**

**"And even, you may as well call all of No. 6 is a giant toy. And all you people are the dolls in the house."**

All you people.. Once again his cold, bitter tone resounded and Sion looked down.

**"Do you know how its made?"**

**"Uh, yeah. Of course."** She turned her head to the bookshelf, remembering the lesson. **"The Babylon Treaty. In the previous war, most of the world was lost, but the remaining people created a city state to govern the remaining six areas. And No. 6 is one of those areas."**

Nezumi chuckled as the girl recited what no doubt every fool in this city had been taught.

**"What were you arrested for? They said you escaped on the way to the correctional facility."**

**"They lied."** He turned and looked the girl right in the eye. **"I was already at the correctional facility.**

**The safety bureau brought me to No. 6"**

She gasped **"You were brought here?"**

**"Exactly"** he smiled, strongly resembling a snake for a moment.

**"Where were you.."**

His gaze turning gave her the answer as she followed his eyes. Far in the distance was the only thing he could be referring to. The city's largest blister.

**"The city hall?"**

she turned back **"Why would they take you to the center of the city?"**

**"The less you know, the better"**

She turned fully around** "But I'm asking you!"**

Like that justified it.

"Drop it already." He said lowering the tray, barren of food and turned over.** "I need sleep."**

**"so you can't tell me?"**

**"can you forget something you've been told?"**

this had her attention.

**"Can you pretend you never heard it? Can you put on a face and pretend you don't know anything? You may be smart as a whip, but I don't think you're mature enough for that."**

**"Still.."** she said stubbornly, slouching back down.

He turned fast, looking more serious than he had at any time-aside from when he had her against the wall **"Hey. You get it right?**

**You're in a heap of trouble yourself."**

He cocked his head **"Sheltering a VC, not running to the cops as soon as you knew, and in the end you've done it through and through?"**

She turned her head **"I get it, all right?"**

**"Then don't ask. And I won't ever speak of it."**

She sighed.

His voice suddenly became teasing and a sneer hit his face **"And I won't tell about your scream-fest either."** She jolted up, face reddening.

Seeing he hit the right spot he stood up, prouncing around to rub it in, laughing all the way. **"one minute I'm running for my life, not knowing what to do. The next I look up and you pop out."** He lunged to the railing and shouted just as bad as the girl, who was now clutching her ears on the bed. **"Shut up!"** she screamed after a few moments, leaping at him.

It took barely a heartbeat for him to dodge her, twist her arm and shove her down. His hand groped for something and found the spoon.

He was straddling her back in seconds, leaning in to breath in her ear. **"if this were a knife"** he pressed the spoon against her throat and slid it **"you'd be dead in seconds flat."**

What would your reaction be to that?

He doubts it be anything like hers' was.

**"Amazing."**

**"Huh?"** he looked down to see if he heard right, and sure enough she was looking at him as best she could with her face pressed into the mattress **"How did you get my body to go limp? Was it a pressure point I didn't know about? Did you practice that?"** For a moment Nezumi just stared, then laughed. He released her and fell on his back, sprawled out and just laughed. He closed his eyes while she lay next to him. **"You're such a freak. Is that what all the Elite girls say when they're pinned to a bed by a boy criminal?"** he laughed even harder. A hand lowered to grasp him, and for once he didn't flinch(not really flinch..tense up I guess), or pull away.

She sat up quick **"You're body is hot."**

**"Well no duh"** he said vainly. Next thing he knew she was brushing his bangs back and pressing her forehead to his. His eyes widened. **"You have fever"**

he closed them again **"Its fine, I just need to sleep."**

**"if you don't take medicine your body will weaken."**

**"Its fine."** He turned a little on his side** "you're warm yourself."**

**"So live humans are warm…huh?"**

* * *

**YAY its done! Took longer than I planned because I've been super in the day and mom is on the computer working most of the night DX**

**I hope you like it, I'm still a critic so I find tons of flaws but I looked back at some of my first stories I've written and then at my most recent and I'm pretty proud of my improvement. And as long as someone enjoys it I'll be fine.**

**This one was more accurate, for sure because since the first chapter went out I have watched the first episode 3 times to figure it out. I gotta edit in Skylar's grandma more to work with the plot later on.**

**I like doing Nezumi's, but sorry if I switched POVs to much. I always end up doing that and people say its confusing (those people being in my head)**

**We're having hurricane weather(typhoon, hurricane, go figure) so if I don't get it up in a few minutes I'll probably have to wait a few days and I don't want to do that.**

**Reviews are welcome and enjoyed. They make me want to be a better writer if I see someone likes it.**

**I'm a bit in writer's block so I'm sorry if it takes longer for the next to get up. Plus my school starts soon and we're running around like chickens with our heads cut off preparing. It snuck up on me and I'm stressed so writing may go a little down my priority list ~  
**

**Love, hugs, all that good stuff ~~**

**Maeko out**


End file.
